Return From Stone
by IkariFire
Summary: Terra's back. This is great except Beast Boy must choose which girl he loves. TerraxBBxRae triangle. Possible RobxStar
1. Those Dreams

**This first chapter starts out very strange. _Please_ don't stop reading it because of that- all will be explained further in this chapter. Me no own Titans.

* * *

**

**Return From Stone**

_**Chapter 1: Those Dreams**_

Beast Boy glanced/stared at Raven. She always seems so peaceful and calm when she is reading. They were alone in the Titans Tower Living Room; it seemed like the perfect time to do the thing he'd been wanting to do forever.

"Hey, Raven, can I tell you something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Raven countered, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Ye- no, not really. Wanna go out on a date? _Please don't throw me out a window if the answer is no_," Beast Boy added as an afterthought.

"You want to go out with me? Yes, I definitely accept," Raven answered, barely able to suppress her excitement.

The living room doors opened and Terra ran through them.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg found a cure for me! I'm alive again!" Terra exclaimed.

"Terra? I can't believe it!" Beast Boy also exclaimed.

"And enter choice number one," Raven said, "So I take it the date is cancelled?"

"No- Raven-" said Beast Boy.

"What? You're dating Raven now!"

"Yes. NO! Well, um..." Beast Boy stammered.

"You either are or you aren't. You have a crush on Terra, just go out with her," Raven told him, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"But I have a crush on you!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I KNEW IT!" Terra screamed. "I knew you didn't like me anymore!"

"Wait, Terra! I have a crush on you too!"

"So you like both of us," Raven said.

Suddenly, some clouds rolled through the room revealing the changed scenery: the three teens were each on a pillar in the middle of... somewhere. (A.N. Raven had _nothing_ to do with this.)

"Beast Boy you have to choose. You can only have one of us," Raven stated. Beast Boy started thinking, it hurt a lot.

"Beast Boy, choose me. I loved you first!" Terra said.

"I was friends with him before he had even met you!" Raven argued with Terra.

"Yeah, and as you said, it took a year for you to get used to him."

"Whereas it took you _less_ then a _month_ to try to kill us all, TRAITOR!"

"WITCH!"

"DUMB-BLONDE!" Both girls' eyes glowed then faded. The sound of crumbling rocks was heard.

"That can't be good." (Terra)

The girls columns started leaning dangerously. Both girls held on to the edges of their column, but the pillars kept leaning.

"Terra! Raven! Use your powers!" Beast Boy commanded.

"We can't!" Terra responded.

"Beast Boy, you have to save one of us. Choose now!"

Both columns snapped simultaneously, throwing both girls down to the death that waited below.

"Beast Boy! HELP! AAHHH!" Both girls screamed as they disappeared into the mist. He had to choose. Either he saves one or he loses both.

Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactal and flew to save--

Beast Boy suddenly woke up. He having one of those dreams again. He hated those dreams- they made him think too much. Actually, they were more like nightmares. These dreams had been in his mind ever since Terra... They started coming more often once Trigon brought out his Dark Side and his Dark Side said, "No wonder Terra dumped you." The worst part was his dream was pretty much correct: he had no idea who he would choose if he could only save one. Every time Beast Boy passed by Terra's room he'd immediately shut up and become depressed.

His love life was doomed. Out of the two girls he loved, he couldn't be with either. Raven hated him very much and would probably throw him out a window if he asked her out. Terra did like him, but she was now a statuette and unable to do anything at all. His dream wasn't all bad.

_'Did widdle Beastie Boo have bwad _dweam?' BB's Dark Side said in mock baby talk. Beast Boy was sure his Dark Side was responsible for the nightmares.

"Just shut up," Beast Boy sighed. Beast Boy hadn't even known he had a Dark Side before Trigon came. It wasn't that he thought he was perfect, it was just that dark sides are supposed to be serious, evil, and dark- Beast Boy is SO NOT serious, not evil (sure he pranks his fellow Titan's constantly, but it's all for fun), and NOT dark.

Seeing as laying down wouldn't bring Terra alive or cause Raven to miraculously fall in love with him, so Beast Boy dragged himself out of bed.

"You are up early," Raven said, not even looking up from her book as he walked through the door and into the Titans' Tower Living Room. The only one in there was Raven.

"I had a bad dream," Beast Boy irritably replied (to him, 6:30 a.m. was classified as still being nightime). Beast Boy noticed he was alone with Raven. That meant Cyborg wasn't with them. "Where's-Cyborg?" Beast Boy interrogated when he realized the afore mentioned facts.

"In the garage, fixing the T-car, which you 'borrowed' to show off to some blondes and then broke," Raven answered, wondering why Beast Boy was acting so strange. She guessed he had broken something else of Cyborgs or had done something that would make Cyborg mad.

"Oh, yeah... Er- I probably should've learned to drive first, huh?"

"Ya think?"

"Not if I can avoid it."

Raven rolled her eyes. At that moment Robin and Starfire walked in.

"... and that is the secret to time traveling," Starfire told Robin. She noticed Raven and Beast Boy alone in the same room. "Oh! Friends, I am most apologetic! Am I doing the 'interrupting'?"

"NO!" Raven and Beast Boy shouted. A lamp was covered in a black aura and then erupted. Raven had no idea why she had suddenly became so nervous, but she knew it had something to do with Beast Boy. Wait a second, why would anything to do with Beast Boy- except him driving a car- make her nervous?

"If that is what you say, friends," Starfire replied. "I will now cook pancakes like friend Raven's! They were most delicious!" She went to the kitchen. Robin started scanning the newspaper for leads on Slade.

"We're all going to starve," Raven said while still reading her book.

Cyborg was still working on the T-car, so Beast Boy was bored. "I'm bored. Very bored. Still bored. Not at all entertained. Miae eryvae oredbae," Beast Boy told them. The three teens just ignored him hoping it would shut him up.

* * *

**And Beast Boy will continue annoying them in the next chapter. Terra will also really be in that chapter. Chore time for me. Yay.**


	2. DDR, Slade, And Terra

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! This chapter took forever to write. Well, correctly at least. I must've retyped it hundreds (six) times.**

**I HAVE NO HOMEWORK FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE SUMMER!**

**If I owned Teen Titans would it make any sense for me to be here writing this on the old Windows 97 with the mouse that only works 12 percent of the time because mom won't let me type this on her and dad's XP instead of on a mouse-less laptop getting ready to give it to whoever draws out the episode? No, not unless I was crazier then I was when I last checked.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fjord Cannon for reviewing all of my stories with reviews worth reading/answering!**

**REVIEW REPLIES-**

**Futuremarine1000- ****That sounds depressing. MUST READ! Does he reason die? (Don't actually answer.) **

**Happy Sun- ****By now I've figured out that you hate Terra- and- sorry for the disappointment but I'm not killing anyone (except Hamtarro but that's a different story!) unless I need to kill Terra or Raven (yes, I am capable of killing off Raven) to help BB with his decision. Hurt Terra not me! **

**beastboyrulze- ****I figure it balances out the mind numbing slowness of my other story (Miss Teen Jump City Beauty Pageant if you're interested). **

**Moon Goddess of the Sun- ****My soon or your soon? (Sorry about the wait.) **

**kelly- ****Thanx! **

**xThexPhantressx- ****Sorry about the wait. Even I have no idea who he'll choose. **

**Fjord Cannon- ****NOT THE EVIL PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOM! I don't know who he'll choose… yet. **

**Firenze2000- ****I'm glad I didn't put the dream in flashback style then! **

* * *

**Return from Stone **

**_Chapter 2: DDR, Slade, And Terra_ **

_TITANS_ _TOWER_

"Find a way to entertain yourself if you're bored," Raven finally told Beast Boy after what felt like an hour (a.k.a. 5 seconds)

"Hey, Raven, will you play a video game with me?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Raven surprisingly answered.

"Will you play DDR with me?" Beast Boy asked hopefully, pulling out a DDR platform (A.N. I mean one of those at-home DDR things- they do exist, my friend has one).

"DDR is a video game involving dancing- I don't do either. What do you think?"

"Yes?" Beast Boy replied as if he almost believed it.

"Wrong," Raven replied getting back to her book.

"Robin-" Beast Boy was interrupted by Robin.

"Sorry, BB, I need to find out what Slade's-" Robin said before BB interrupted him.

"Dude, we all know you hate Slade, he's a really bad guy, everything he does you think is your fault, but you're just trying to get out of playing on the GameStation with me," Beast Boy told him.

"Sometimes I blame him instead of myself," Robin replied defensively.

"Car's fixed," Cyborg announced entering the living room.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"It's him," Raven said, pointing at the crime-monitor (**A.N. that's my name for it**) which showed a big 'S' for Slade.

"Guess you'll find out what he's up to," Beast Boy told a not-so-happy Robin.

"Teen Titans, GO!" Robin seems to love doing that.

_SOMEWHERE IN __FOREST__ BORDERING __JUMP_ _CITY_

Apparently, Slade had felt the need to celebrate getting his flesh back by sending a bunch of his robots out to the middle of the nearest forest to cause completely pointless destruction. He was simply standing around on a big tree stump- both surveying the work of his robots and waiting for his dear friends the Teen Titans to arrive. His wait wasn't too long. He dodged the Starbolt-Sonic blast that had come from behind with perfect ease.

"Destroying a forest? It seems you've hit an all time low," Robin said.

"It's as good a way as any to celebrate being alive," Slade said. "If it's so minor, then why did you bother coming?" By now he and Robin were punching, blocking, kicking, blocking and so on while Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were fighting the robots with difficulty.

"I never said it was minor," Robin growled, dodging another punch and throwing one of his own. Slade blocked it.

"Then you consider me a major threat. I'm honored," Slade replied, he loved doing this to Robin.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" Robin yelled.

If Robin's fighting has a flaw, it's that he lets his anger take control and loses concentration. He threw a badly aimed punch at Slade, Slade caught it with his hand and punched Robin and sent Robin flying backwards. The robots had pinned everyone else (it took about five to hold Cyborg in place) and now caught Robin.

Before Slade got the chance to say something threatening or villain-y, a familiar voice shouted "Five down one to go!" A boulder was thrown at Slade, and column-like stalagmites grew up from the ground and engulfed the robots causing them to break and the Titans to be freed.

"I guess you'll have to start over," said the familiar voice again as the dust cleared and a familiar blue-eyed blonde appeared.

"Terra?" Starfire questioned.

* * *

**So the end was completely lame. It was time to update whether the chapter sucked or not. If I get less than six reviews I won't update. I promise my next chapter will be much better. **


	3. Who’s Cooking?

**Shadow (me): Sorry for not updating but- um… I… Well, my Christmas stunk! _(drinks contents of wine glass in one gulp)_ **

**Random Person: You're not twenty-one. **

**Shadow: WHAT! How dare the government make it illegal for 13 year olds to drink sparkling apple cider! I WILL STAGE A REVOLUTION! WE SHALL END THE OPPRESSION OF CIDER-LOVERS _(Cider-Lovers in cider colored, Revolutionary War style uniforms appear along with cannons.) _**

**Random Person: Don't you think this is a little much. **

**Shadow: _(offhandedly)_ You're right, the gold clashes with the cider colored fabric. **

**Random Person: _I_ was referring to the whole war thing. **

**Shadow: My love for sparkling apple cider knows _no_ _limits_! **

**Random Person: … **

**Shadow: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I would enlist their help to overthrow the sparkling-cider-age-drinking-limiting government! **

**Random Person: The government didn't set a cider-drinking- **

**Shadow: _Sparkling_ cider-**

**Random Person: _So_ sorry. _(sarcasm)_ The government didn't set a _sparkling_-cider-age-drinking limit- **

**Shadow: SO IT WAS _YOU_! This will be much easier then- I only have one army. _(if you're still reading this, put I love bumble bee tuna at the bottom of your review)_ CIDER-LOVING ARMY! AIM! **

**Cider-Loving Army: _(aims cannons at Random Person) _**

**Random Person: Wait- **

**Shadow: DRINK! **

**Cider-Loving Army: _(simultaneously drinks sparkling apple cider in one gulp) _**

**Random Person: You don't understand- I didn't mean- **

**Shadow: _FIRE! _**

**Cider-Loving Army: _(fires cannons at Random Person) _**

**Random Person: _(runs for cover)_ YOU! _(dodges cannon ball)_ ARE! _(dodges another cannon ball) INSANE!_ _(dodges _another _cannon ball and continues to do so for a very long time) _**

**Shadow: MWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA! DIE RANDOM PERSON WHO WISHED TO SEPERATE ME FROM SPARKLING APPLE CIDER! **

**

* * *

**

**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES **

**PLEASE STAND BY **

**

* * *

**

**Return From Stone **

_**Chapter 3:**_ **Who's Cooking?**

**SOMEWHERE IN FOREST BORDERING JUMP CITY**

"Terra! You're back!" Beast Boy yelled. Terra ran towards them. It was impossible to tell she had ever been a statue, _and_ that body suit of Slade's was off. **(A.N. All will be explained, reviewers- and people who are too lazy to review- _hint, hint._) **

"One second," Cyborg interrupted. He grabbed Beast Boy before he could run over to Terra and Starfire before she could hug/suffocate Terra. Terra sighed in relief about the second one. He pressed a button on his arm and a lot of high-tech lie detection equipment came out of his arm (similar to the way the sonic cannon does). "I created this lie-detection equipment to be 100× stronger than what the police use. If you lie I'll know. I don't think you will- but we thought the same thing last time. So, Terra, are you working for Slade?"

"No!" Terra was offended that it could occur to them that they thought she could go _back_ to Slade after what he did to her.

_Ding!_

"Now that that's over, who's up for a Welcome Back Terra party at the Tower!" Cyborg asked. Everyone agreed.

"That is a most glorious suggestion as is the fact that you have returned to us unharmed Lost Friend Terra!" Starfire screeched in one breath while giving Terra one of those suffocating hugs.

"Can't… Breathe..."

"Sorry, I will try to remember my strength so as to avoid killing you in the future."

"I killed Slade. Why _isn't_ he dead?" Terra asked as they walked towards the T-Car.

"Robin was jealous you killed Slade," Raven replied. That wasn't _quite_ the answer she was looking for...

"No I wasn't!"

"Dude! You were so jealous-"

"Friend Robin, I must agree with Raven and Beast Boy-"

"C'mon Robin, Terra knows you well enough by now-"

"No one answered my question." They looked at Terra then at Raven.

'_Just because he came alive so Trigon could send him after me, they expect _me_ to tell her?_' Raven thought. Instead she suggested: "How about we celebrate your revival, then we tell you what happened while you were a stat- I mean- gone?"

"Fine with me," Terra responded.

"That's a good idea." (Robin)

"Let's do that." (Cyborg)

"I'll drive." (Beast Boy)

"Don't even think about touching my baby! Again!" (Cyborg)

"I shall fetch the Kyonshevl!" (Starfire)

"What's a Kyonshevl?" (Terra)

"We probably don't want to know- you're fine as long as it isn't a crown of meat." (Raven)

"…"

**TITANS TOWER LIVING ROOM **

"You'll probably want one of these," Robin said, handing Terra a communicator.

"I'm still a Titan! Even after what happened!" Terra exclaimed.

"The correct terminology is 'what you did,' but yes," Raven answered.

"At least now I can control my powers." Terra replied in defense. "Guys, I'm sorry I-"

"The important thing is that you're back," interrupted (_and _shocking everyone, especially Terra) Raven. Everyone looked shocked. "What? I can't miss my friend?" They decided not to press the matter- a _very_ good choice.

"It is most wonderful to have you back!"

"Totally."

"I knew you'd be back eventually."

"Me too."

Short silence…

"Who's cooking?"

…broken by Beast Boy…

"I'll do it!" Terra volunteered.

"I shall help you!"

"Watcha cookin'? Not _tofu_, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Even I don't like tofu, and I'll eat anything," Terra responded, "Cheese pizza, toppings on the side. Any objections?"

No one had any. **(A.N. This chapter exists solely to get a foundation for the next chapters laid out. Keep reading.)**

**AFTER PIZZA WAS FINISHED **

Cyborg and Beast Boy raced to be first in line, Cyborg won ("Boo-yah!" "No fair! You stepped on my tail!") and began piling on the meat. Raven preferred her pizza with cheese and walked over to sit next to Beast Boy. Terra sat there before her, leaving her with the feeling of emptiness you feel when someone you love-

'_I don't have a crush on Beast Boy!_' Raven attempted to convince herself. She sat next to Cyborg instead. Immediately, her thoughts changed- she had forgotten Beast Boy and Terra had dated.

'_So Terra thinks she can have Beast_ _Boy that easily. No dumb blonde is going to find it that easy to be with Beast_ _Boy. Especially that traitorous-' _

"Um, Raven? Can I come down now please?" Terra requested. Raven had her floating and hitting her head many times on the ceiling.

"Sorry," Raven responded. She attempted to slowly lower Terra, but ended up just dropping her.

"Ow!"

"Raven, is something wrong?" Robin asked, full of concern.

"YES! (lights went out) My emotions- I should go meditate-" Raven rushed out of the room, abandoning her pizza.

"Is it Rage?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know-" Raven ran out of the room.

"Who wants pie?" Terra inquired, bringing out a perfectly baked pie. The pie was attacked by a sonic blast, starbolts, and a bird-a-rang, and after the smoke cleared the charred pie shape became ash-dust. "Oookaaay"

* * *

**Shadow: _(lots of cannon fire in background)_ Which emotion is it know? Is it Rage- or someone knew? Time for a poll: **

**Do you like sparkling apple cider? **

**A: Yes**

**B: Yes, as long as it isn't apple-cranberry**

**C: Neutral **

**D: No (I won't wage a war on anyone who votes D. We're low on supplies.) **

**Shadow: I know this war could've been left out of my fic, but I couldn't help it… _(drinks sparkling apple cider)_ DON'T DOUBT THE POWER OF THE CIDER! **

**Random Person: _(mockingly)_ Don't you mean _sparkling _cider? **

**Shadow: Come to spy on our plans have you! **

**Random Person: You only took a poll! **

**Shadow: A SECRET poll! Army! Quit shooting at whatever you're shooting at! Random Person is over here! **

**Random Person: I hate you. _(begins running for cover again)_**


End file.
